Pretty Little Liars
by Jariia
Summary: En el exclusivo suburbio de Filadelfia Rosewood, Alison es la Abeja Reina de su colmena de élite en séptimo grado. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, y Emily compiten por su atención, aun incluso cuando cada una de ellas esconde un horrible secreto que sólo Alison sabe. Primer Libro en español
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sarah Shepard y la traducción me pertenece completamente.

**Summary:** Nunca confíes en una chica bonita con un feo secreto.

En el exclusivo suburbio de Filadelfia Rosewood, Alison es la Abeja Reina de su colmena de élite en séptimo grado. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, y Emily compiten por su atención, aun incluso cuando cada una de ellas esconde un horrible secreto que sólo Alison sabe.

Así que cuando Alison se pierde después de una fiesta de pijamas, nunca se vio de nuevo, y cada chica esta destrozada, pero también un poco aliviada.

Ahora es tres años más tarde, y aunque las cuatro chicas han crecido separadas, todavía cada una de ellas esta escondiendo algo. La artificial Aria está teniendo una aventura con uno de sus profesores, la fashionista Hanna roba para personalizar sus trajes de moda, la sangre azul Spencer está durmiendo con el novio de su hermana mayor, mientras la tradicional Emily está tratando de ignorar su atracción hacia una nueva compañera femenina.

Cuando las chicas comienzan a recibir amenazantes mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos de alguien conocido sólo como "A", deben enfrentar el hecho contra todo pronóstico, que al parecer Alison está de vuelta.

¿Podría Alison estar aún viva? Y si es así, ¿por qué esta tan decidida a destapar todos sus sucios pequeños secretos?

**Prólogo**

"_Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellos están muertos."_

—_Benjamin Franklin_

**Cómo Empezó Todo**

Imagínate que estamos un par de años atrás, es el verano entre el séptimo y octavo grado. Estas bronceada de tanto estar recostada junto a la piscina rodeada de piedras, llevas tu nuevo conjunto Juicy (¿recuerdas que todo mundo llevaba esos?), y tu mente esta puesta en tu enamorado, el chico que va a otra escuela preparatoria cuyo nombre no mencionaremos y que se dobla los pantalones Abercrombie en el centro comercial. Estás comiendo tus Cocoa Krispies así como te gustan —bañados en leche descremada— y ves la cara de esa chica en uno de los lados del cartón de leche. DESAPARECIDA. Es linda, probablemente mas linda que tu, y tiene una mirada vivaz en sus ojos. Piensas, uhmm tal vez a ella también la gustan los Cocoa Krispies empapados. Y te apuesto a que ella pensaría en un chico de sexy de Abercrombie también. Uno se pregunta como alguien tan… bueno, tan parecido a ti esta desaparecida. Piensas que solo las chicas que entran a concursos de belleza terminan en uno de los lados de los cartones de la leche.

Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo.

Aria Montgomery enterró su rostro en el césped de su mejor Amiga Alison DiLaurentis.

—Delicioso —murmuró.

— ¿Estás oliendo el pasto? —Emily Fields habló detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta del Volvo de su madre con su precioso y largo brazo.

—Huele bien —Aria apartó su cabello con mechones rosas y aspiró el cálido aire de la tarde-noche—. Igual que el verano.

Emily le dijo adiós a su madre y se subió los jeans que colgaban de sus caderas delgadas. Emily había sido una competitiva nadadora desde la Liga Tadpole, y aunque se veía genial en un speedo, nunca llevaba ropa ni remotamente ajustada como el resto de las chicas de su clase de séptimo grado. Eso se debía por que los padres de Emily insistían en que era un personaje construido desde adentro hacia afuera.

(Aunque Emily estaba bastante segura de que verse obligada a ocultar su camiseta que decía: LAS CHICAS IRLANDESAS LO HACEN MEJOR, en el fondo del cajo de la ropa interior no era exactamente un carácter potenciador).

— ¡Chicas! —Alison hizo una pirueta a través del patio delantero. Su cabello estaba amontonado en una cola de caballo desordenada, y aun llevaba su falda de la fiesta de fin de año del equipo de hockey. Alison fue la única alumna de séptimo grado que había conseguido entrar al équido de JV y llegaba a casa gracias a los aventones que las chicas mayores de Rosewood Day School le daban, quienes criticaban a Jay-Z desde sus Cherokees y rociaban a Alison con perfume antes de dejarla, para que no oliera el humo de los cigarrillos que habían estado fumando.

— ¿De que me perdí? —preguntó Spencer Hastings, deslizándose a través de una abertura en el cerco de Alison para unirse a las demás. Spencer vivía al lado. Paso su larga y lacia cola de caballo, de un color rubio oscuro por encima de su hombro y tomó un trago de su botella purpura de Nalge. Spencer no había logrado estar en el corte final del JV junto con Ali en el otoño, y tuvo que jugar en el equipo de séptimo grado. Había estado metida en el hockey de campo durante un año para perfeccionar su juego, y las chicas sabían que había estado practicando el regate en el patio trasero antes de que llegaran. Spencer odiaba cuando alguien era mejor que ella en cualquier cosa. Especialmente Alison.

— ¡Espérenme! —Las chicas se volvieron para ver a Hanna Marin saliendo del Mercedes de su madre. Hanna tropezó con su bolso de mano y agito salvajemente sus brazos regordetes. Desde que los padres de Hanna se habían divorciado el año pasado, ella había ido aumentando de peso y usando sus prendas viejas. A pesar de que Ali puso los ojos en blanco, el resto de las chicas fingieron no darse cuenta.

Eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas.

Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily y Hanna se encontraron el año pasado cuando sus padres las ofrecieron para trabajar los sábados por las tardes en la unidad de caridad de la escuela Rosewood Day, bueno, todas a excepción de Spencer, quien se ofreció voluntariamente. Así como Alison sabia de las otras cuatro, ellas sabían de Alison. Ella era perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, elegante. Popular. Los chicos querían besar a Alison, y las chicas, incluso las que eran mayores, querían ser como ella. Así que la primera vez que Alison se rio de una de las bromas de Aria, le preguntó a Emily sobre natación, le dijo a Hanna que su blusa era adorable, o comento que la caligrafía de Spencer era mas ordenada que la suya propia, no podían dejar de estar, bueno… deslumbradas. Antes de Ali las chicas se habían sentido casi como unos jeans viejos de mamá de talle alto, incomodas y observadas por los motivos equivocados, pero luego Ali las hizo sentir como la mas perfecta adaptación de Stela McCartney que alguien pudiera permitirse.

Ahora, más de un año después, en el último día del séptimo grado, no eran solo las mejores amigas, eran las chicas de Rosewood Day. Mucho había sucedido para que eso pasara.

Cada fiesta de pijamas que tenían, cada viaje de campo, había sido una aventura. Incluso el salón de clases era memorable cuando estaban juntas. (Leyendo una nota ardiente de la capitana del equipo universitario a su tutor de matemáticas a través de megáfono era ya una leyenda en Rosewood Day) Pero había otras cosas que todas querían olvidar. Y había un secreto del que no soportaban ni siquiera hablar. Ali había dicho que los secretos era lo que mejor mantendría unida la amistad de las cinco por la eternidad. Si eso era cierto, serian amigas por siempre.

—Estoy tan contenta de que terminara el día —se quejó Alison empujando suavemente a Spencer a través de de la abertura por donde había entrado—. El granero.

—Estoy tan contenta que el séptimo grado haya terminado —dijo Aria, mientras ella, Emily, Hanna, seguían a Spencer y Alison hacia el renovado granero convertido en casa de huéspedes donde la hermana mayor de Spencer, Melissa, había vivido durante sus años junior y senior de la escuela preparatoria. Afortunadamente, ella acababa de graduarse y se dirigía a Praga este verano, así que era suyo por la noche.

De repente, escucharon una voz muy chillona. — ¡Alison! ¡Hey Alison! ¡Hey Spencer! —Alison se volvió hacia la calle.

—No voy —susurró.

—No voy —Spencer, Emily y Aria la siguieron rápidamente.

Hanna frunció el ceño. —Mierda.

Era un juego que Ali le había robado a su hermano Jason, que estaba en su último año en Rosewood Day. Jason y sus amigos lo jugaban en las fiestas después de los partidos cuando querían conseguir chicas. Ser el ultimo en decir en voz alta "no voy" significaba que había que entretener a la niña fea de la noche, mientras que sus amigos lograban obtener a las chicas mas sexys, lo que significaba que eras tan patético y poco atractivo como ella. En la versión de Ali, las chicas decían "no voy" siempre que había alguien feo, fuera de moda o desafortunado cerca de ellas.

En esta ocasión, "no voy" era para Mona Vanderwaal, una idiota que vivía calle abajo cuyo pasatiempo favorito era tratar de hacerse amiga de Spencer y Alison, y sus dos amigas freakys, Chassey Bledsoe y Phi Templeton. Chassey era la chica que había hackeado el sistema informático de la escuela y luego le dijo al director como protegerlo mejor y Phi Templeton iba a todas partes con un yoyo, no hay mas que decir. Las tres miraron a las chicas desde la mitad del tranquilo suburbio. Mona estaba sentada sobre su patineta Razor, Chassey estaba en una bicicleta de montaña negra y Phi estaba de pie, con su yoyo por supuesto.

— ¿Quieren venir a ver Fear Factor? —Preguntó Mona.

—Lo siento —Alison rió tontamente—. Estamos un poco ocupadas.

Chassey frunció el ceño.

— ¿No quieren ver cuando se comen los insectos?

—Asqueroso —susurró Spencer a Aria, que comenzó a pretender que comía unos piojos invisibles del cuero cabelludo de Hanna como si fuera un mono.

—Si, ojala pudiéramos —Alison ladeo la cabeza— hemos planeado esta fiesta de pijamas desde hace tiempo. Pero, tal vez la próxima vez.

Mona miró la acera. —Si, está bien.

—Nos vemos —Alison se dio la media vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Cruzaron por la puerta trasera de Spencer. A su izquierda estaba el patio vecino de Ali, donde sus padres estaban construyendo un mirador con veinte asientos para sus lujosos picnics.

—Gracias a Dios que los trabajadores no están aquí —dijo Ali, mirando una excavadora amarilla.

Emily se puso tensa.

— ¿Han estado diciéndote cosas de nuevo?

—Tranquila asesina —dijo Alison, las demás se rieron.

A veces llamaban a Emily "asesina" como el pitbull personal de Ali. A Emily le solía parecer gracioso también, pero últimamente no se reía con ellas.

El granero estaba justo delante. Era pequeño y acogedor y tenía una enorme venta que daba a la laberitinica granja de Spencer, que tenia su propio molino de viento. Ahí, en Rosewood, Pennsylvania, un pequeño suburbio a veinte millas de Filadelfia, tenías más posibilidades de vivir en una granja con veinticinco habitaciones, con una piscina con mosaicos de azulejos y jacuzzi, como la casa de Spencer, que en una mansión prefabricada McMansion. Rosewood olía a lilas y a hierba cortada en el verano, y a estufas de leña en el invierno. Estaba lleno de pinos altos y frondosos, hectáreas de rusticas granjas familiares y los mas lindos zorros y conejos. Tenia fabulosos centros comerciales, fincas de le época Colonial y parques para los cumpleaños, graduaciones y solo-por-que-quisimos-hacer-una-fiesta. Y los chicos de Rosewoood eran gloriosos con ese brillo sano, justo como salidos de un catalogo de Abercrombie. Esa era la línea principal de Filadelfia. Estaba llena de linajes antiguos, nobles adinerados y antiguos escándalos.

Cuando llegaron al establo, las chicas oyeron risas procedentes del interior. Alguien gritó.

— ¡Dije basta!

—Oh dios —se quejó Spencer—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Cuando Spencer se asomo a través de la cerradura, vio a Melissa, su formal, correcta y excelente-en-todo hermana y a Ian Thomas, su delicioso novio, luchando en el sofá. Spencer le dio una patada a la puerta con el tacón de su zapato, obligando que se abriera. El establo olía a musgo y a palomitas un poco quemadas. Melissa se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué demon…? —preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban las demás chicas y sonrió—. Oh, hola chicas.

Las chicas miraron a Spencer. Ella se quejaba constantemente de que melisa era una perra súper venenosa, por lo que siempre se sorprendían cuando Melisa era amable y dulce.

Ian se puso de pie y le sonrió a Spencer. —Hola.

—Hola Ian —dijo Spencer con voz mucho más brillante—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Si lo sabias —Ian sonrió con coquetería— estabas espiándonos.

Melisa reajustó su largo cabello rubio en su cinta de seda negra, miró a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, un poco acusadora.

—Es solo que… no era mi intención espiar… —farfulló Spencer— pero se suponía que este lugar seria mío esta noche.

Ian golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Spencer —Solo estaba jugando contigo —bromeó.

Un rubor se deslizó hasta su cuello. Ian tenia el pelo rubio desordenado, ojos color avellana de ensueño y los músculos del estomago totalmente trabajados.

—Wow —dijo Ali en voz demasiado alta. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella—. Melissa, tú e Ian hacen la pareja del Kuh-yoo-test. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre lo he pensado. ¿No estas de acuerdo Spence?

Spencer parpadeo.

—Um —dijo en voz baja.

Melisa perpleja a Ali por un segundo, y luego se volvió hacia Ian. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?

Ian termino su Corona mientras las chicas observaban. Ellas solo había bebido de las botellas de los gabinetes de sus padres en súper secreto. Dejó la botella vacía y les ofreció una sonrisa de despedida mientras seguía afuera a Melissa.

—Adiós, señoras —les guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Ali sacudió las manos. —Otro problema resuelto por Ali D. ¿Vas a darme las gracias ahora, Spence?

Spencer no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por la ventana delantera del granero. Las luciérnagas habían empezado a iluminar el cielo purpura.

Hanna se acercó al abandonado tazón de palomitas y tomó un puñado grande.

—Ian es tan sexy. Es incluso más sexy que Sean.

Sean Ackard era uno de los chicos mas guapos de su grado y el tema constante de las fantasías de Hanna.

— ¿Sabes lo que escuché? —Preguntó Ali dejándose caer en el sofá—. A sean le gustan mucho las chicas que tienen buen apetito.

El rostro de Hanna se iluminó. — ¿En serio?

—No —Alison soltó un resoplido.

Hanna dejó caer lentamente el puñado de palomitas de nuevo en el tazón.

—Entonces, chicas —dijo Ali— sé la cosa perfecta que podemos hacer.

—Espero que no sea desnudarnos de nuevo —Emily se rió. Habían hecho eso un mes antes, en un maldito frio, y aunque Hanna se había negado a denudarse mas allá de la blusa y las bragas, el resto de ellas había quedado sin nada mientras corrían a través de un campo de maíz.

—A ti te gusto quizás demasiado —murmuró Ali. La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Emily—. Pero no, estaba reservando esto para el último día de clases. Aprendí a hipnotizar a la gente.

— ¿Hipnotizar? —repitió Spencer.

—La hermana de Matt me enseñó —respondió Ali, mirando las fotos enmarcadas de Melissa e Ian en la repisa de la chimenea. Matt, su novio de la semana tenía el mismo color arena como Ian.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Hanna.

—Lo siento, ella me hizo jurar que mantendría el secreto —dijo Ali, dándose la vuelta— ¿quieren ver si funciona?

Aria frunció el ceño, y tomó asiento en una almohada color lavanda en el suelo. —No lo sé…

— ¿Por qué no? —los ojos de Ali se posaron en un títere de peluche con forma de cerdo que se asomaba del bolso purpura del suéter de Aria. Ella siempre llevaba cosas extrañas, animales de peluche, paginas arrancadas aleatoriamente de novelas antiguas, postales de los lugares que nuca había visitado.

— ¿La hipnosis no hace que digas cosas que no quieres decir? —preguntó Aria.

— ¿Hay algo que no nos puedas decir? —preguntó Ali— ¿y por que traes ese cerdo de peluche para todos lados? —le señalo con el dedo.

Aria se encogió de hombros y apretó el cerdo de su bolso.

—Mi papá me dio a Pigtunia en Alemania. Ella me aconseja sobre mi vida amorosa— metió la mano en el títere.

— ¡Le estas metiendo la mano en el trasero! —chilló Ali y Emily comenzó a reír—. Además ¿Por qué quieres llevar algo que tu papá te dio?

—No es divertido —espetó Aria, girando la cabeza para mirar a Emily.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio por algunos segundos, y las chicas se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. Eso sucedía mucho últimamente. Alguien, por lo general Ali, decía algo, y alguien mas se enojaba, pero todo el mundo era demasiado tímido para preguntar que demonios pasaba.

Spencer rompió el silencio. —Ser hipnotizado, um, suena algo falso.

—Tú no sabes nada de eso —dijo Alison rápidamente.

—Vamos, podríamos hacerlo aunque sea una vez.

Spencer recogió el borde de su falda. Emily soplaba aire a través de sus dientes. Aria y Hanna se miraron.

Ali estaba siempre inventando cosas para intentar en el verano, el ultimo verano habían fumado semillas de dientes de león para ver si producían alucinaciones, y el otoño pasado habían ido a nadar a Pecks Pond, a pesar de que una vez fue descubierto ahí un cadáver, pero la cosa era que a menudo no querían hacer las cosas que Alison las obligaba a hacer. Todas amaban a Ali hasta la muerte, pero a veces la odiaban también por dar órdenes y por el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ellas. A veces, en presencia de Ali, no se sentían reales. Se sentían como muñecas, con Ali organizando todos sus movimientos. Cada una de ellas deseaba, que por una vez, tuvieran la fuerza de decirle que no a Ali.

— ¿Por favooooooor? —preguntó Ali—. Emily, quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?

—Um… —la voz de Emily tembló—. Bueno…

—Lo haré —saltó Hanna.

—Yo también —dijo Emily rápidamente después.

Spencer y Aria asintieron de mala gana. Satisfecha, Alison apagó todas las luces y encendió arias velas con aroma a vainilla que estaban sobre la mesa de café.

Entonces Ali se apartó y murmuró.

—Muy bien, chicas, solo relájense —coreó, y las chicas se colocaron en un circulo sobre la alfombra—. Los latidos de su corazón se calman. Piensen en cosas tranquilas. Voy a contar desde el cien hasta uno, y en cuanto las toque a todas, estarán en mi poder.

—Espeluznante —Emily rio con voz temblorosa.

Alison comenzó- —Cien… noventa y nueva… noventa y ocho…

Veintidós…

Once…

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Le tocó la frente a Aria con el pulgar. Spencer descruzó las piernas. Aria tocó su pie izquierdo.

—Dos… —lentamente tocó a Hanna, después a Emily y luego Spencer—. Uno…

Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron antes de que Alison pudiera tocarla.

Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurró Ali—. Estás arruinando el momento.

—Esta muy oscuro aquí adentro —Spencer se acercó y abrió las cortinas.

—No —Alison bajo los hombros— tiene que estar oscuro. Así es como funciona.

—Vamos, no es verdad —las cortinas estaba pegadas, Spencer gruñó para liberarlas.

—No. Si es verdad.

Spencer puso las manos en sus caderas. —Quiero que este mas iluminado. Tal vez todas lo quieren.

Alison miró a las demás. Ellas aun tenían los ojos cerrados.

—No siempre tiene que ser en la forma que tú quieres, ¿sabes?

Alison soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ciérralas!

Spencer entornó los ojos. —Dios, toma una pastilla.

— ¿Crees que debo tomar una pastilla? —exigió Alison.

Spencer y Alison se miraron fijamente por un momento. Ellas tenían peleas ridículas por quien había visto el nuevo vestido polo de Lacoste en Neiman Marcus, o si los rayitos color miel parecían demasiado descarados, pero esto era completamente distinto. Algo mucho más grande.

Finalmente, Spencer señaló la puerta. —Vete.

—Está bien —Alison se dirigió hacia afuera.

— ¡Bien! —Pero después de unos segundos Spencer la siguió. El aire de la tarde azulada estaba quieto. Y no había luces encendidas en la casa principal de la familia. Estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Incluso los grillos no cantaban, y Spencer podía oír su propia respiración.

—Espera un segundo —exclamó después de un momento, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella—. ¡Alison!

Pero Alison se había ido.

Cuando Aria escuchó el portazo, abrió los ojos. — ¿Ali? —llamó— ¿Chicas?

Un hubo respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor. Hanna y Emily estaban sentadas en la alfombra como bultos, y la puerta estaba abierta. Aria salió al porche. No había nadie allí. Se acerco de puntitas al borde de la propiedad de Ali. El bosque estaba en frente de ella y todo estaba en silencio.

— ¿Ali? —susurró—. ¿Spencer?

Adentro, Hanna y Emily se frotaron los ojos.

—Acabo de tener el sueño mas extraño —dijo Emily— quiero decir, supongo que fue un sueño. Fue muy rápido, Alison estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo, y había plantas gigantes.

— ¡Yo también tuve ese sueño! —dijo Hanna.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Emily.

Hanna asintió. —Bueno, algo así, también había una planta. Y creo que vi a Alison también. Podría haber sido su sombra, pero sin duda era ella.

—Whoa —susurró Emily, se miraron la una a la otra, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Chicas? —Aria dio un paso a través se la puerta. Se veía muy pálida.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emily.

— ¿Dónde está Alison? —Aria arrugó la frente—. ¿Y Spencer?

—No lo sé —dijo Hanna.

Justo en ese momento, Spencer irrumpió de nuevo en la casa. Las chicas saltaron.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

— ¿Dónde esta Ali? —pregunto Ali en voz baja.

—No lo se… —susurró Spencer—. Pensé que… no lo sé.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Todo lo que podían escuchar eran las ramas de los arboles a través de las ventanas. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera raspando un plato con sus largas uñas.

—Creo que quiero ir a casa —dijo Emily.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía no tenían noticias de Alison. Las chicas se llamaron unas a otras para hablar, esta vez fue una llamada para cuatro, en lugar de cinco.

— ¿Creen que está enojada con nosotras? —preguntó Hanna—. Se veía extraña anoche.

—Probablemente está con Katy —dijo Spencer. Katy era una de las amigas de hockey de Ali.

— ¿O tal vez está con Tiffany, esa chica del campo? —Sugirió Aria.

—Estoy segura que esta en algún lugar divirtiéndose —Dijo Emily en voz baja.

.

.

.

Una a una, recibieron llamadas de la señora DiLaurentis, preguntando si habían oído hablar de Ali. Al principio, todas la cubrieron.

Era la regla no escrita: habían cubierto a Emily cuando se paso de las 23:00 horas de su toque de queda de fin de semana, eludieron la verdad cuando Spencer le pidió prestado el saco de Ralph Lauren a Melissa, y que accidentalmente dejó olvidado en un asiento del tren SEPTA, y así sucesivamente. Pero a medida que le colgaban el teléfono a la señora DiLaurentis, sentían una sensación amarga en el estomago.

Algo se sentía terriblemente mal.

Esa tarde, la señora DiLaurentis llamó de nuevo, esta vez presa del pánico. Por la noche los DiLaurentis habían llamado a la policía, y a la mañana siguiente había coches de policía y furgonetas de los noticieros acampando en el normalmente prístino césped de los DiLaurentis. Era el sueño húmedo del canal local de noticias: una chica bastante rica, perdida en una de las ciudades más seguras del país.

Hanna llamó a Emily después de ver el primer informe del noticiero nocturno.

— ¿La policía te interrogó hoy?

—Si —susurró Emily.

—A mi también, ¿no les dijiste sobre…? —hizo una pausa—. La cosa de Jenna ¿verdad?

— ¡No! —Emily se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que saben algo?

—No… no podrían —susurró Hanna después de un segundo.

—Nosotras somos las únicas que lo sabemos. Nosotras cuatro… y Alison.

.

.

.

La policía interrogó a las chicas, junto con prácticamente todo el mundo en Rosewood, desde el instructor de gimnasia de segundo grado de Ali hasta el hombre que una vez le había vendido unos Marlboro en Wawa. Era el verano antes del octavo grado, y las chicas tenían que estar coqueteando con los chicos mayores en las fiestas e la piscina, comiendo maíz en los patios traseros de los demás, e ir de compras todos los días al centro comercial King James. En lugar de eso, estaban llorando a solas en sus camas con dosel, o con la mirada perdida en sus paredes cubiertas de fotos.

Spencer se volvió una compulsiva de la limpieza diaria, pensando en lo que en verdad había tratado su pelea con Ali, y pensando en las cosas que sabía acerca de Ali y que ninguna otra sabía. Hanna pasaba horas en el suelo de su dormitorio, escondiendo bolsas de Cheetos vacías debajo del colchón. Emily no podía dejar de obsesionarse con una carta que le había enviado a Ali antes de desaparecer. ¿La había recibido?

Aria se sentó en su escritorio con Pigtunia. Poco a poco, las chicas comenzaron a llamarse una a la otra con menos frecuencia. Los mismos pensamientos perseguían a las cuatro, pero no había nada más que decirse entre ellas.

El verano se convirtió en el año escolar, que se convirtió en el próximo verano. Todavía sin Ali. La policía continúo con la búsqueda, pero en silencio. Los medios de comunicación perdieron interés, moviendo su obsesión a un triple homicidio en Center City. Incluso los DiLaurentis se fueron dos años y medio después de que Alison desapareció. En cuanto a Spencer, Aria, Emily y Hanna, algo cambio en ellas también. Ahora bien, si pasaban por la antigua casa de Ali y le echaban un vistazo, ya no sollozaban. En vez de eso, comenzaron a sentir algo más. Alivio.

Claro, Alison era Alison. Ella era el paño de lágrimas, la única que siempre querías llamar para averiguar lo que el chico que te gustaba pensaba de ti, y la última palabra sobre si tus jeans te hacían el trasero más grande. Pero las chicas también le tenían miedo. Ali sabía más de ellas que ninguna otra persona, incluso las cosas malas que querían enterrar al igual que un cadáver. Era horrible pensar que Ali podía estar muerta, pero… si lo estaba, por lo menos sus secretos estaban a salvo.

Y lo estuvieron. Por lo menos, por tres años.

* * *

**NT:** Bien, aquí estoy trayéndoles el primer libro de la serie en español para quienes no lo han leído, espero que les guste y que comenten las diferencias con la serie.

Sé que esto o está permitido hacerlo en ff . net por eso tengo un tumblr especial para los libros es: pllbookslatino . tumblr . com


	2. Naranjas, duraznos y limones ¡Por dios!

**Capitulo 1: Naranjas, duraznos y limones. ¡Por dios!**

—Finalmente, alguien compró la vieja casa de los DiLaurentis —dijo la madre de Emily Fields. Era sábado por la tarde y la señora Fields estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sus lentes bifocales estaban posados sobre su nariz, mientras hacia tranquilamente sus cuentas.

Emily sintió la Coca-Cola de vainilla burbujeando en su nariz.

—Creo que una chica de tu edad se ha mudado —continuo la señora Fields—. Iba a llevarles esa cesta. ¿Tal vez quieras hacerlo en mi lugar? —apuntó hacia la monstruosidad de celofán en el mostrador.

—Dios, mamá, no —contestó Emily. Desde que se había retirado de la enseñanza en la escuela primaria el año pasado, la mamá de Emily se había convertido en la no oficial señora Wagon de Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Ella había reunido un millón de cosas al azar, fruta seca, esa cosita de goma que se utiliza para tener frascos abiertos, pollitos de cerámica (la mamá de Emily estaba obsesionada con los pollos), una guía de hoteles en Rosewood, cualquier cosa que entrara en una cesta de bienvenida. Era un prototipo de mamá suburbana, menos por la SUV. Pensaba que eran ostentosas y consumían grandes cantidades de gasolina, por lo que en su lugar, conducía un carro tan practico como el Volvo.

La señora Fields se levantó y paso los dedos por el cabello dañado por el cloro de Emily.

— ¿Te molesta ir allí, cariño? ¿Tal vez debería enviar a Carolyn?

Emily miró a su hermana Carolyn, quien era un año mayor, descansando cómodamente en el La-Z Boy en el estudio, mirando al Dr. Phil. Emily negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien, yo lo haré.

Claro, Emily se quejó un poco y en ocasiones ponían los ojos en blanco. Pero la verdad era que si su madre se lo pedía, ella haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Emily era casi clasificación A, cuatro veces campeona estatal del estilo mariposa, una hija híper-obediente. Seguir las reglas y las peticiones era fácil para ella.

Además, en el fondo ella quería una razón para volver a casa de Alison de nuevo. Aunque parecía que el resto de Rosewood había comenzado a pasar de la desaparición de Ali, tres años, dos meses y doce días atrás, Emily no. Incluso ahora, no podía mirar su anuario del séptimo grado sin querer acurrucarse como un balón. A veces en días lluviosos, Emily aun releía las antiguas notas de Ali, que almacenaba en una caja de zapatos Adidas debajo de la cama. Incluso tenia un par de pantalones de pana que Ali le había permitido tomar prestados de una percha de madera de su armario, aunque ahora eran demasiado pequeños para ella. Había pasado los últimos años en Rosewood en soledad, anhelando otra amiga como Ali, pero probablemente nunca iba a suceder. No había sido una amiga perfecta, pero con todos sus defectos, Ali era bastante difícil de reemplazar.

Emily se enderezó y tomó las llaves del Volvo del gancho al lado del teléfono.

—Vuelvo en un rato —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo primero que vio cuando se detuvo frente a la vieja casa victoriana de Alison en la parte superior de la frondosa calle, fue un montón enorme de basura en la acera con un letrero que decía: ¡GRATIS! Entrecerrando los ojos se dio cuenta de que algunas de las cosas eran de Alison, reconoció la blanca, vieja y mullida silla de dormitorio. Los DiLaurentis se habían mudado hacia ya nueve meses. Al parecer habían dejado algunas cosas atrás.

Se estaciono detrás de un camión gigante de mudanzas Bekins y salió del Volvo.

—Whoa —susurró, tratando de evitar que su labio inferior temblara. Bajo la silla, había pilas de libros mugrientos. Emily se agachó y miro los lomos. _El rojo emblema del valor. El príncipe y el mendigo. _Recordó haberlos leído en sus clases de inglés del séptimo grado con la señora Pierce, hablando de simbolismos, metáforas, y desenlace. Había mas libros debajo, incluyendo algunos que solo lucían como viejos cuadernos. Cajas situadas al lado de los libros que habían sido marcadas como ROPA DE ALISON y VIEJOS PAPELES DE ALISON.

Sobresaliendo de una caja, había una cinta azul y roja. Emily tiró de ella un poco. Era una medalla de natación del sexto grado que Emily había dejado en casa de Alison un día que había inventado un juego llamado Diosas sexuales del Olimpo.

— ¿Quieres eso?

Emily levantó la mirada. Se encontró con una chica alta y delgada con piel color leonado y salvaje cabello rizado color marrón oscuro. La chica llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color amarillo cuya cinta se deslizaba sobre su hombro para revelar un sujetador de colores naranja y verde. Emily no estaba segura, pero le pareció que tenía uno igual en casa. Era de Victoria Secret y tenía pequeñas naranjas, duraznos y limones, todo en el área… ejem… del busto.

La medalla de natación se le deslizó de las manos y cayó al suelo.

—Um, no, —dijo Emily, intentando levantarla.

—Puedes llevarte lo que quieras. ¿Ves el cartel?

—No, en serio, está bien.

La chica extendió su mano.

—Maya St. Germain. Acabo de mudarme aquí.

—Yo… —las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta—. Soy Emily —finalmente logró decir, tomando la mano de Maya y sacudiéndola. Se sentía realmente muy formal sacudir la mano de una chica. Emily no estaba segura de haberlo hecho antes. Se sintió un poco confusa. ¿Quizás no había comido suficientes Honey Nut Cherios para el desayuno?

Maya señaló las cosas en el suelo. — ¿Puedes creer que toda estas porquerías estaban en mi nueva habitación? Tuve que sacarlas yo sola. Eso apesta.

—Si, todo esto pertenecía a Alison —Emily susurró. Maya se inclinó para inspeccionar algunos de los libros de bolsillo.

Subió la cinta de su blusa de nuevo por su hombro. — ¿Es amiga tuya?

Emily hizo una pausa. ¿Es? Quizás Maya no había escuchado de la desaparición de Ali.

—Um, lo era. Hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que de un montón de chicas que viven por aquí —explicó Emily, omitiendo la parte sobre el secuestro o asesinato o lo que le hubiera ocurrido y que ella no podía soportar no siquiera imaginar—. En séptimo grado. Voy a entrar al onceavo ahora en Rosewood Day —la escuela comenzaba después de ese fin de semana. Al igual que las practicas de natación de otoño, lo que significaba tres horas de natación diaria. Emily no quería pensar en eso.

— ¡Yo también voy a Rosewood! —sonrió Maya. Se dejo caer en la vieja silla de Alison y los resortes chirriaron—. De lo único que mis padres hablaron en el avión de camino aquí es de lo afortunada que soy de haber entrado en Rosewood y lo diferente que será de mi escuela en California. Apuesto a que ustedes no tienen comida mexicana ¿verdad? O al menos buena comida mexicana, como la de Cali-Mexican. Solíamos tenerla en nuestra cafetería y mmm, era tan buena, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a Taco Bell. Sus gorditas me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Oh —Emily sonrió. Esta chica si que hablaba mucho—. Si, la comida de ahí apesta.

Maya se levanto de la silla. —Esta podría ser una pregunta extraña, ya que acabo de conocerte pero, ¿te importaría ayudarme a llevar el resto de estas cajas a mi habitación? —Señaló unas cuantas cajas Crate & Barrel que situadas cerca de la camioneta.

Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron. ¿Entrar en la antigua habitación de Alison? Pero seria totalmente grosera si se negaba ¿o no?

—Um, claro —dijo con voz temblorosa.

El vestíbulo aun olía a jabón Dove y a popurrí, como cuando los DiLaurentis habían vivido allí. Emily se detuvo en la puerta y espero que Maya diera instrucciones, a pesar de que sabía como encontrar la habitación de Ali, subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo con los ojos vendados. Las cajas de mudanza estaba por todas partes, y dos galgos italianos ladraron desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Ignóralos —dijo Maya, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y empujando la puerta con su cadera.

"Wow, se ve igual" pensó Emily mientras entraba en la habitación. Pero la cosa era, que no era lo mismo; Maya tenia una cama matrimonial en un esquina diferente, tenia un enorme monitor de pantalla plana en su escritorio, y había colocado pósters por todas partes, cubriendo el antiguo empapelado de Alison. Pero algo se sentía igual, como si la presencia de Alison siguiera flotando por ahí. Emily se sintió mareada y de inclinó contra la pared para apoyarse.

—Ponla en cualquier lugar —dijo Maya. Emily se recuperó, dejó la caja en el suelo al pie de la cama, y miro alrededor.

—Me gustan tus pósters —dijo. En su mayoría eran de bandas: M.I.A, Black Eyed Peas, Gwen Stefani en su uniforme de porrista—. Amo a Gwen —agregó.

—Si —dijo Maya— mi novio esta totalmente obsesionado con ella. Se llama Justin, es de San Francisco, de donde soy.

—Oh. Yo también tengo novio —dijo Emily, su nombre es Ben.

— ¿Si? —Maya se sentó en su cama—. ¿Cómo es?

Emily trato de pensar en Ben, su novio de cuatro meses. Lo había visto hace dos días, cuando habían mirado el DVD de Doom en casa de ella. La mamá de Emily estaba en la habitación de al lado por supuesto, apareciendo de forma aleatoria, preguntando si necesitaban algo. Habían sido buenos amigos por un tiempo, el mismo tiempo que tenían en el mismo equipo de natación. Todos los compañeros de su equipo les decían que deberían salir, y así lo hicieron.

—Él es genial.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué ya no eres amiga de la chica que vivía aquí? —preguntó Maya.

Emily apartó su cabello rubio rojizo y lo acomodo detrás de sus orejas.

Wow, así que Maya realmente no sabía nada de Alison. Sin embargo, si Emily empezaba a hablar de Ali, podría comenzar a llorar, lo cual seria raro. Apenas conocía a esta chica Maya.

—Crecí apartada de mis viejas amigas del séptimo grado. Todas cambiamos mucho, supongo.

Eso era una ironía. De las otras mejores amigas de Emily, Spencer se había convertido en una versión mas exagerada de su ya versión híper-perfecta; la familia de Aria se había trasladado repentinamente a Islandia el otoño después de que Ali desapareció, y la tonta-pero-adorable Hanna se había convertido totalmente en una no-tonta-y-no-adorable y era una completa perra. Hanna y su ahora mejor amiga Mona Vanderwaal, se habían transformado por completo el verano pasado entre los grados octavo y noveno.

La mamá de Emily había visto recientemente a Hanna entrar en Wawa, la tienda de conveniencia local, y le dijo a Emily que Hanna lucia "tan zorra como esa ParisHilton". Emily nunca había escuchado a su madre usar la palabra zorra.

—Yo sé como es crecer apartada —dijo Maya, sentada en la cama dando saltitos—. Mi novio, esta tan asustado de que lo vaya a abandonar ahora que estamos en diferentes costas. Es como un bebé grande.

—Mi novio y yo estamos en el mismo equipo de natación, así que nos vemos todo el tiempo —dijo Emily en busca de un lugar para sentarse también. "Tal vez demasiado tiempo", pensó.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —preguntó Maya. Miró a Emily de arriba abajo, lo que hizo sentir a Emily un poco extraña—. Apuesto a que eres muy buena, tienes buenos hombros.

—Oh, no lo sé —Emily se sonrojó y se apoyo en el escritorio de madera blanca de Maya.

—Claro que si —Maya sonrió—. Pero… si eres una gran deportista, ¿eso significa que me matarías si fumo un poco de hierba?

— ¿Qué, ahora mismo? —Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron—. ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

—Están en el supermercado. Y mi hermana esta aquí por alguna parte pero no le importa —Maya metió la mano bajo el colchón y saco una lata de Altoids. Abrió la ventana que estaba justo al lado de su cama, sacó un porro y lo encendió. El humo ondeo por el patio e hizo una nube vaga alrededor de un gran roble.

Maya inhalo un poco de nuevo. — ¿Quieres un poco?

Emily nunca había probado la marihuana en toda su vida, siempre pensó que sus padres de alguna manera lo sabrían, por el olor de su cabello, o forzándola a orinar en una taza al algo así. Pero como Maya ponía el porro con gracia en sus labios color cereza, lucía sexy. Emily quería lucir así de sexy también.

—Um, esta bien —Emily se deslizo mas cerca de Maya y tomo el porro. Sus manos se rozaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Maya eran verdes y un poco de amarillo, como los de un gato. Las manos de Emily temblaban. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero puso el porro en su boca y dio una pequeña calda, como si estuviera bebiendo Coca-Cola de vainilla de una pajita.

Pero no sabía como la Coca-Cola de vainilla. Se sentía como si acabara de inhalar un frasco entero de especias podridas. Lo corto con una tos de hombre viejo.

—Whoa dijo Maya, tomando de nuevo el porro— ¿primera vez?

Emily no podía respirar y se limito a asentir con la cabeza, jadeando.

Resolló un poco mas, intentando tomar aire en su pecho.

Finalmente, pudo sentir el aire llegando a sus pulmones de nuevo. Cuando Maya movió el brazo, Emily vio una cicatriz larga y blanca que descendía por su muñeca. Whoa. Parecía un poco como una serpiente albina en su piel color canela. Dios, probablemente ya estaba drogada.

De repente hubo un fuerte ruido metálico. Emily salto. Entonces escuchó el ruido metálico de nuevo. — ¿Qué es eso? —jadeó.

Maya dio otra calada y sacudió la cabeza. —Los trabajadores. Hemos estado aquí un día y mis padres ya han comenzado las renovaciones —sonrió—. Estas totalmente asustada, como si pensaras que venia policía. ¿Has sido arrestada?

— ¡No! —Emily se echo a reír, era una idea tan ridícula. Maya sonrió y exhaló—. Debería irme —dijo Emily con voz áspera.

El rostro de Maya decayó. — ¿Por qué?

Emily arrastró los pies fuera de la cama. —Le dije a mi mama que solo haría una parada rápida. Pero te veré en la escuela el martes.

—Genial —dijo Maya—. Tal vez podrías mostrarme los alrededores.

Emily sonrió. —Por supuesto.

Maya sonrió y se despidió moviendo tres dedos — ¿Sabes como encontrar la salida?

—Creo que si —Emily echo una ultima mirada a la habitación de Ali- er, de Maya y bajo por las tan conocidas escaleras.

No fue hasta que el aire sacudió la cabeza de Emily, paso por todas las cosas de Alison en la acera y subió al auto de sus padres, cuando miró la cesta de bienvenida de Wagon en el asiento trasero. "Maldita sea" pensó dejando la canasta entre la vieja silla de Alison y las cajas de libros.

De todas formas, ¿quién necesita una guía de los hoteles en Rosewood?

Y de repente, Emily estaba feliz de lo que hizo.


End file.
